Tire sensors are used in particular for measuring the tire pressure, i.e., as so-called tire pressure monitoring systems (TPMS). They are typically attached as sensor modules to the rim or the valve of the tire and transmit their data wirelessly with the aid of an antenna to a receiving unit of the vehicle, which relays the data to a central control unit of the vehicle.
The antenna is generally provided as a wire outside the sensor. During the mounting of the sensor module in the tire by being vulcanized in, for example, the antenna is therefore to be oriented in accordance with its design, which correspondingly results in complex mounting steps.